For the Love of Fashion
by CerealK
Summary: Neji Hyuuga will do anything to get in on the hottest new fashion line in Asia- even if it means making a deal with Uchiha spawn.Pity he wasn't prepared for Itachi. Commission from: Annieme. Warning: Crack!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: For the love of Fashion

**Pairing**: ItaNeji

**Commissioned** **by**: Annieme

**Request**:Bitch!Neji

**A/N**: Hehehehehe. Let the games begin XD. Warnings for Neji being a bitch- but hey the lady asked for that and the lady gets what she wants.

**Length**: Roughly 4500 words or so ( 1500 words over the 3000 mark we'd agreed on)- a margin of a couple dozen either way. Yes, my mind ran away with me. XD

* * *

When Neji had made that deal with Sasuke the Hyuuga would never have believed that he'd end up in such a fucked up position. The littlest Uchiha was a puissant yes, but he was a pretty puissant whose brother was the lead designer of Akatsuki's latest fashion line- and Neji (who was nothing if not a fashion slut) wanted in.

When pale eyed beauty had approached his (ex, ex, ex, _ex_, **ex**) best friend, Sasuke had just stared at him from those black eyes for a moment before throwing back his head and laughing like a psycho.

"You want in on Itachi's summer line?"

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "Didn't I just say that you peasant? And must you be so loud, we're still at school you know; or perhaps that blond behemoth of yours has been rubbing off on you."

Sasuke's eyes glimmered fiercely, "Oh he's been _rubbing_ _off_ all right- right unto my fa-"

Neji _glared_.

"Fine Hyuuga; Buddha, don't get your panties into such a twist. I can probably get you in on Itachi's line….but you know the only people who get first samples are his models right? Ita-nii is a hard ass like that, so if you want it you're going to have to work for it."

Neji's fists clenched. "And what do _you_ want from this?"

Sasuke smirked before dipping an elegant hand into his Armani slacks and retrieving a slim cell phone- "Nothing but front row seats Hyuuga, nothing but front row seats."

In retrospect, Neji really should have utilized all his formidable genius to know that Sasuke was about to screw him over but, in his defense, glimmers of sleek cuts and silky things from the hottest new line in Asia had left the Hyuuga heir temporarily insensate to nearly everything else in the world.

He floated off to his next literature class in a cloud of satisfaction.

"I'm here to see Uchiha Itachi" Neji pronounced imperiously to the lazily doodling receptionist at Akatuski's headquarters in downtown Konoha.

"Uh huh." She replied, not even sparing him a glance. A stack of papers an inch thick was suddenly slammed down in front of him. "Fill these out in triplicate and take a number. All of them are here to see Itachi-san too." She jabbed her acrid pink nails to the lobby full of eager eyed young hopefuls.

Disdainfully the Hyuuga nudged the stack until it collapsed on her bowed head. "Hey! What-"

"-part of _Hyuuga_ _Neji_ is here to see Uchiha Itachi is your tiny mind not comprehending?"

She bristled. "Sir, I _must_ declare that I don't appreciate your tone."

Neji cocked a brow. "And your ridiculous pink hair is an affront to my senses too, so what's your point?"

"Hey, hey- no need to get vicious." A new voice cut into the standoff. "Sakura, I'll take it from here."

Neji spun on his hand crafted Italians to see a man, very slight and far more effeminate than his deep voice would have predicted, wrapped in skinny jeans and sporting a blond fringe that covered half his face.

"Yes, Deidara-san." The woman- Sakura (bitch)- replied, simpering.

"You're the…friend… Sasuke sent for Itachi. Neji, right?"

The way the man stated the situation sounded…odd- but the Hyuuga merely shrugged it off and tucked a strand of glimmering chocolate hair back into place in the cascade down his back. "Yes."

"I'm Deidara but most just call me Dei, follow me."

Deidara led Neji past the gathered throng of now murderous looking model hopefuls and into a chrome elevator at the back of the lobby. The blond began jabbering about everything the second they were inside but Neji was too busy trying to look slender and imperious to really pay attention.

The top levels of the building were really just large industrial style lofts outfitted with some of the most expensive photo equipment Neji had ever seen. There were folding chairs, make-up stations and – oh holy hallelujah- racks upon racks upon utter _racks_ of clothes. Beautiful people drifted to and fro amongst them while stylists ran around desperately trying to get everything ready for the shoots. Neji even glimpsed the silver head of Hatake Kakashi, an award winning photographer that was a porn reading recluse for seventy percent of his time. The fact that Itachi had somehow gotten the semi-hermit here was proof enough of the new line's sheer amazingness.

The bitch in Neji breathed deeply, satisfied.

"- glad you've got such beautiful hair." Deidara was saying. "It'll carry off the look nicely. Itachi was furious when Sai just upped and ran away to Tahiti with Lee just before the shoot was scheduled to begin. We couldn't find anyone else who fit Tachi-kun's specifications but when Sasuke called- we just knew you were it."

"Uh huh" Neji replied, a bit more occupied in making sure that he could clearly see his reflection in a nearby vanity mirror. Yes, he was preening- so the fuck what?

"So you'll be over at Sai's place- all the pre-chosen dresses and skirts are on the rack there. You'll be wearing the black vinyl skirt and lace peasant blouse first-""

Something in Neji's mind slapped him. Wait….._what_?

"Excuse me?" He spluttered. "What the hell are you talking about- what dresses and skirts? And why are they in a sentence in relation to me?"

Deidara tilted his head and looked like a confused puppy for a moment before an evil smile crossed his face. "Sasuke didn't tell you- did he." It wasn't even a question.

"Tell me _what_?"

Dei shrugged elegantly. "The only reason you got in was because one of our models, Sai, ran off for the week and we couldn't find anyone else who was, well, _pretty_ enough to pull the cross-dresser's section off. And then Susu- darling suggested you. Sasori-danna hacked your Facebook and that was it- you were pretty enough."

Neji was very, very still. "You mean to tell me that…but I'm not- I've never…I _can't-"_

Dei shrugged, "We're not forcing you- but you don't get first pick at the limited editions otherwise. It's really all up to you."

Neji's throat constricted as he measured up his pride versus his lust for clothes.

_God- fucking-damnit_. The things he did for fashion.

"Sasuke," he swore, vision red. "I'm going to _kill_ you."

"You can stop laughing now. Anytime. _Really_." Neji was pissed. Pissed and humiliated. Pissimilated.

Sasuke- who had conveniently decided to drop into the studio just as Deidara was forcing Neji into a five inch something that couldn't possibly cover his ass cheeks- had lost his entire Uchiha cool and was currently laughing like a maniac.

Neji glared poisonously at the slender fuck while tugging down the leather mini and not daring to move for fear that his unmentionables might suddenly become both mentionable and immortalized on film.

"Er…yaknow…I never took you for a trannie Nej."

"Play in traffic Naruto. Blindfolded." Sasuke's golden boy boyfriend was standing just to the left of the hysteric Uchiha. Neji really had forgotten that the blond moonlighted as a model whenever the fancy struck him and his puissant boyfriend wanted to show off those miles of golden muscles to the world.

"He has a point Hyuuga. With those legs you could make this a permanent look for you." Sasuke smirked.

Neji opened his mouth to utterly _destroy_ the Uchiha when a voice smooth and dark as oil slid into the conversation.

"Now now, play nice foolish little brother. Or have you forgotten that I still have the negatives from the last time you modeled for me?"

Sasuke threw a poisonous glare to the speaker behind Neji's back. "You asshole! You said you destroyed those."

Neji didn't dare twitch in case the speaker was who he suspected it was. A dark haired figure glided to a stop beside Neji, the elegant cut of suit encasing a lean, tall body to perfection.

Itachi Uchiha smirked. "I lied. Now stop being a nuisance before I decide that the world would benefit from seeing you in a playboy bunny suit."

Sasuke lips went bloodless. "I will get you back Itachi. Come on Naruto- I'm sure we have anywhere else to be."

Frozen to the spot Neji watched the two walk off before marshaling all his courage and turning to the left. He swallowed. Sweet Buddha it should have been a crime for someone to look that good. Itachi- the twenty three year old mind behind the magnificence- stood casually, one elegant hand slipped into a pant pocket and his long hair restrained in a loose ponytail. Ink black bangs framed a strong oval face with piercing black eyes and lashes that had no right being on a man.

The elder Uchiha cocked an eyebrow at Neji's blatant staring.

The Hyuuga felt a blush rising up but mercilessly stamped it down. "So that's how you handle the little bastard. My compliments- it was masterfully done."

Itachi's lips twitched in what might have been considered amusement. Instead of replying the elder allowed his eyes to trail like hot molasses over the Hyuuga's body- all ripped blouse, five inch skirt, miles of skin and fuck me boots of it. Neji's belly tightened under the gaze. When the fathomless black eyes finally came back to his the pale eyed youth stubbornly squared his chin and prepared himself to face the mogul's judgment.

And interminable moment passed when all Itachi did was to stare unceasingly at him. Prepared for conflict Neji swallowed but was completely floored when the elder took a step forward and a swift hand reached up and around to slip the tie out of Neji's hair. They were _centimeters_ apart and Itachi had completely destroyed Neji's personal space bubble. The Hyuuga stood, stunned as Itachi artfully arranged the thick tresses over his shoulders.

The opal eyed youth watched silently as a slender finger reached up and tugged a lock of cinnamon hair down over his left eye. Itachi then left his hand there, soft fingertips occasionally brushing Neji's smooth face as he played with the silken strand. Black eyes roamed his face and Neji felt himself sinking into fog. Somehow though the teen managed to find his voice.

"You shouldn't do this."

Itachi cocked a brow. "Do what?"

"…dazzle people."

The elder man smirked and stepped even closer into Neji's space. A tilt of the head later and Neji's heart stopped as a patrician mouth brushed over his eyebrow and skimmed down to his ear.

"I just like seeing you in my clothes."

Neji's vision swam and an extrasensory part of him became horribly aware of the millions of stunned eyes boring into his body.

"Does that apply to your personal wardrobe as well?" Fuck, was that too bold?

Neji nearly fainted when Itachi honest to god _smiled_.

"We'll see little Hyuuga. Now run along, Deidara needs your endless legs on the set."

Flustered and feeling damn pleased with himself Neji spun on his stilettoes and walked carefully- _very_ carefully mind you- over to a smirking blond and his sadistic looking redhead photographer all the while very aware of the molten eyes that burned into him.

"Are you prepared Neji-kun?"

Neji smirked, empowered. "Bring it. I can do anything you throw at me."

* * *

"I CANNOT do this!" Neji screamed.

Deidara smiled evilly. "But Neji-kun, we've been doing so well! There's just this simple little thing and you can have first pick of-"

"I don't give a shit! I can't! This- this is a-"

"Well yes- but Sai always does it. If you have a problem then you should take it up with Ita-"

"I intend to!"

Turning around Neji ignored the smirks of the other models and clomped his way- yes clomped, god _damn_ these traditional geisha shoes- through the mass of photography equipment and piles of clothes. Hiking up his modified kimono Neji glared fire at every sorry bastard who crossed him. Enough! This was freaking enough. He'd suffer a lot of indignity for his fashion lust, today was proof of that. He'd been poked, prodded, tweezered and forced into tiny minidresses the size of his fist all the while suffering the snickers and eyes, but _this_- this new monstrosity was absolutely not fucking cutting it.

He reached the solid oak door at the back of the room and banged harshly on the surface. His anger only grew worse with every slam of the fist and he was furiously contemplating throwing his silly shoes through the tinted windows when the door slid open.

Itachi merely cocked a brow.

"I REFUSE to wear a THONG! YOU HEAR ME! REFUSE I SAY!"

Snickers broke out behind him in torrents. Neji ignored them. If they wanted to dress him up like a bitch then he'd be a bitch. Reaching up he stretched the offending garment between two hands.

"This is fucking _pink_ Uchiha. Neon fucking pink with _glitter_- There are no words for how mortally insulted I am."

Itachi's head titled to the side and a cascade of black hair flowed over a dark eye obscuring half his face. His lips twitched.

"Mortally insulted hm?"

Neji bristled like a tiger at the amused nonchalance in Itachi's voice.

"You know what Uchiha, you can take your thong," Neji shoved it at him, "and take your fucking shoves," he kicked the wooden geta off, "and take your goddamn condescension and shove them _so_ far up your ass that they come bubbling out through your-"

"Neji."

The tone was soft and the rampaging Hyuuga heir stopped cold. Neji blinked.

"Come with me." Itachi's cold hand slipped softly around to press at the small of his back and to guide the Hyuuga into his office. Meekly the pale eyed youth followed.

Itachi's office was spartan but utterly elegant. There was a huge mahogany desk scattered with photos, a deep leather chair and a matching L shaped sofa surrounding it. The entire west wall was windows facing the city and the sheer elegance of the room made Neji's hackles die a bit- just a bit though - beauty couldn't heal everything.

Itachi led him to the desk and the young heir tilted his head in confusion when the Uchiha pulled him around to his side. Seating himself in the chair Itachi tugged the brunette closer to himself and then motioned with an elegant twist of his head to the scattered pictures on the surface.

"Look."

Curious Neji extended a hand from the brunt sienna kimono sleeve and picked up a glossy ten by eight.

"T-that's me!"

Sasuke's brother smirked. Neji flipped over another picture. "That's also me!"

Utterly enthralled with the high res photos of himself Neji pulled them all closer. "They're all me! Hey, I just took these!" Stunned the teen stared at the picture of himself standing regally and looking fucking smug in the five inch leather skirt that had nearly shown all his privates to the world. He – he looked-

"Fuck, I'm beautiful." Neji whispered.

Itachi actually laughed and the low, sinuous sound twisted things inside the Hyuuga's belly.

"And I thought Sasuke was conceited."

"He is." Neji replied absently, still mesmerized by how the light shone of his hair in the photos. "This…this is all me right- no modifications, no photoshop?"

The mogul twisted in his chair and the motion brought Neji between his spread knees. Itachi still hadn't released his waist and the Hyuuga gulped when that hand softly pressed him closer.

"No. No modifications. I told you little Hyuuga, I _like_ seeing you in my clothes."

The man's voice had dropped to something that should have been illegal outside of a bedroom. Hot fire spiked up Neji's spine- God Itachi was beautiful. When Sasuke had transferred to KonU five months ago the brunette had thought him beautiful-but when on a trip to the Uchiha mansion Neji had gotten glimpse of Itachi, hot and sweaty from martial arts practice in the family dojo, the Hyuuga heir had been struck with a lust so fierce that it threatened to swallow him whole.

"What- what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Itachi replied mildly as he trailed his hand down over the swell of Neji's ass and thighs. "Getting a closer look, of course."

The strong fingers hooked into the crook of Neji's knee and gently pulled up. Neji half collapsed unto Itachi's lap and then, between his soft gasp and Itachi's answering 'hn'- things happened _fast_.

A hot mouth was lodged unto his neck and the fierce sucking was causing his vision to blur.

"W-wait, _Jesus_ Itachi; what about seduction first?"

"Complete. You've been seducing me since I saw you tanning naked by our pool two months ago."

Neji felt like killing himself. He'd only done that because Sasuke had gone upstairs to screw Naruto and had assured Neji that no one else was in the house.

"_Fuck_."

"We're getting there, trust me."

And then Neji found his back pressed into hard wood with the burning body of his soon to be lover pressing him down into the surface. Deft hands pressed up and under the edges of the kimono and shoved up until the silk was bunched high around his slender waist.

"Nothing underneath Neji? For shame."

"Shut up and get back to screwing me Uchiha."

Strong fingers dug into the flesh of Neji's ass and the brunette let out a deep moan. The desk was hard beneath him but Neji couldn't care as he flung back his head and reveled in the sensations being wreaked on his body. Itachi's mouth travelled down nuzzling the collar aside and latching, molten hot, unto a pebbled nipple.

Neji's body bucked and his legs flew up to wrap themselves around Itachi's waist. The move pressed them together even harder and the young Hyuuga almost bit clean through his lip when he felt Itachi's erection pressing into his inner thigh. Desperate to feel skin Neji began yanking at the buttons on Itachi's shirt.

"Hn." The elder muttered pulling his hands away only to pin them to the table beneath. "No time."

Neji bucked up hard and ground his now aching cock against the firm leg pressed between his own. The fierce grip around his wrists was wringing a pleasure out of him that he hadn't know he'd feel.

"F-fuck Itachi- please-"

A shake of the elder's head and free black locks cascaded around them like a waterfall. Itachi's eyes glimmered. "Already so responsive." He murmured almost to himself. "What will you do when I tie you to my bed and torment your body for hours?"

Holy-

"Ah!" Ivory eyes slammed shut with pleasure as Itachi began a slow tight circle of his hips, each rotation driving throbbing, pulsing needs tighter and tighter together.

"I wonder, will you scream when I bury a vibrator inside you or will you whimper and hide your face like a virgin."

Neji panted and forced his eyes open. Itachi loomed over him like a dark god black eyes burning lust and desire, the curtain of his inky hair shielding the both of them from reality.

"I'm no virgin." Neji managed, his voice breathy with lust.

Itachi's lips tightened. "I know- and believe me Inuzuka Kiba will rue the day he stole what was mine."

Neji cocked a brow. "I was fifteen- I didn't even know you. Possessive much Uchiha?"

Itachi's jaw clenched and a swift move found both Neji's hands clasped unforgivingly above his head into one of the raven's. Itachi's other hand ripped the obi off his body before dipping down to his neck. "You have _no_ idea." He hissed before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh there.

And Neji came- screaming.

Pleasure washed over his senses like a tsunami while pure astonishment sent him reeling. Itachi hadn't even touched him and yet he had exploded like a thirteen year old. The tremors gripping his body abated and the Hyuuga didn't even have the strength to keep feeling ashamed. Weakly he leaned back and panted. Itachi's black eyes were devouring him whole and Neji couldn't resist taunting the already tightly strung man.

"I-Is that all? You'll h-have to forgive me Uchiha-san…I was expecting more."

Itachi didn't even pause. His hands released Neji's neck to grab both the Hyuugas legs and. Bending them at the knees, spread them wide apart. The position was wanton, exposed and humiliating- Neji had never felt so desired in his life.

"Are you sure you can handle more little Hyuuga?"

Neji arched. "Are you sure you can give it?"

A resounding slap to his ass sent new life into his spent cock and, desperate to get back to an orgasmic high, the brunette reached down to pump himself into fullness. Still sensitive after orgasm Neji closed his eyes to focus on the acute sensations of a tight hand massaging his wet dick. He didn't see Itachi's smirk or even hear the soft click of the lube bottle.

He did however feel the long finger that ruthlessly sank into his body.

"Ah! Itachi- you _fuck_! Warn a man, would you?"

"Next time." The Uchiha replied mildly while his finger wreaked havoc inside Neji's body. One digit became two and together they launched a fierce attack on the pale eyed youth's prostate. Shamelessly the young brunette mewled.

"Enough. Damnit 'Tachi enough- get on with it."

The nickname earned him another slap to the ass but Neji couldn't care because Itachi was now unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants pass his hips to reveal a dripping, rigid penis.

Wordlessly Neji slipped off the table, unto his knees and without preamble swallowed half of it in one go. Immediately Itachi's strong hands sunk into Neji's thick mane of hair and gripped tight. Brown lashes fluttered over pale eyes in pleasure as the fierce stinging along his scalp shot a direct electric pathway to his cock. Bondage, biting and now hair pulling? What kind of deviant freak was he turning into?

The thick head of the cock lodged inside his mouth brushed up against his throat and taking a deep breath Neji titled his head and swallowed.

"_Fuck_." Itachi actually hissed. "I'd ask where you learned that but I'm afraid I'd end up killing someone."

Neji chuckled and eased the pressure off of the uncut cock. Keeping his mouth obscenely open Neji reveled in the narrowing of Itachi's eyes as he took in the strings of precum attaching the plundering organ to its wet orifice. The Hyuuga licked his lips and broke the strands.

"Wise decision."

Itachi's grip in his hair tightened mercilessly. "Exactly how many men have you fucked little Hyuuga."

"Why?" Neji teased through the pain, "Afraid you won't measure up?"

And that was how Neji found himself face first unto the table, ass up and open, his body being deeply breached in one fierce thrust by the thickest cock he'd ever felt.

Again, Neji screamed.

Itachi leaned over him and hissed softly, "How's _this_ for not measuring up?"

Neji's voice was shot to hell as the flared head of Itachi's dick breached places inside his body that he hadn't known existed. He was being split right down the middle and dear god he couldn't think of a better way to die.

"_Again_." Was all he could ask for and, in the eternity that followed, Itachi gave it to him. Over and over and fucking over Neji was drilled open by the unforgiving piston of Itachi's hips. The domed head of his lover's dick would brush his prostate ever so often and send a shockwave of colours and sound flaring up his spine and hammering into his brain.

"Fuck- faster- _please_- Tachi, I need-"

Had Neji been able to finish that sentence he'd have ended it with 'an orgasm or merciful death'. As it was the Hyuuga heir was clutching at the edges of the desk for dear life; the majority of the photos that had once scattered the dark surface now decorated the floor due to Neji's wild thrashing. In, out, in out, in- the cycle never ended and Neji's vision was fluttering in and out of darkness.

Rearing back he groaned when Itachi gave a hard yank of his hair and, desperate, Neji decided that it needed to end. Viciously he tightened his inner muscles around Itachi's plundering cock.

"Come, god Itachi- come please!"

The elder man reached around and palmed Neji's dick. Pleasure darted madly through Neji but he kept up the rhythmic squeeze of his muscles around the thick intrusion, desperate to force Itachi to orgasm.

"You- first." Itachi husked out and a final slam to Neji's tender prostate sent the young Hyuuga into oblivion.

"_Oh Tachi, harder please_-"

"Oh ha ha." Neji grated out. "Fuck you too Deidara."

The mischievous blond smirked and looked pointedly down at Neji's fatigued body stretched out on Neji's couch. "No sweetheart- fuck _you_. The windows are tinted babe but the walls are thin as paper."

Neji flushed an buried his face into the leather seating, deciding firmly that as soon as he got the energy he was going to throw himself out the window. Everyone in the building had heard him getting screwed senseless by their boss. God he'd never live it down.

"I always knew you were a screamer Hyuuga."

Neji's head snapped up and he stared incredulously at Sasuke.

"W-what the fuck are you still doing here?" he squeaked.

Sasuke smirked and leaned against the doorway. "I told you that in return for getting you in that I wanted front row seats."

"You- you knew that- that-" Christ he was starting to sound like his silly cousin Hinata.

Sasuke shrugged. "That Itachi wanted to bend you over from the first time you walked into our house a half year ago- of course I did."

Neji couldn't fucking believe this! The little shit had set him up.

"So I did what any loving brother would do- I took full advantage of his weakness. Serves the fucker right after he allowed all his damn friends to spy on me and Naruto last year."

A beat.

"If I could move Uchiha, I'd slit your fucking throat."

"Good thing you can't then." Sasuke added.

"He cant." A voice cut in mildly, "but I can."

Neji watched in fierce pleasure as all the blood drained out of the little bastard's face.

"Aniki- I…this isn't- you know that murder is illegal right?"

Itachi leaned forward and gave Sasuke his best death glare. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood baby brother- you have ten seconds to leave before I feed your insides to Hidan."

Sasuke left- fast.

Neji sighed and turned his face up towards his new lover. Itachi's hair was still loose, his suit was crumpled and he smelled heady with sex. Three short strides brought the older man closer to him.

"If he ever bothers you again tell him you now have access to those pictures of him in bunny ears."

Neji smirked and pulled Itachi down for a kiss. And to think of it- all this thanks to being a clothes slut.

God bless his love of fashion.


	2. PartDeux

**Title**: For the love of Fashion- Part Deux

**Pairing**: ItaNeji

**Commissioned** **by**: Annieme

**Length**: 4070-something words.

**Groveling**: I could tell you long tales of sadistic professors, eternal assignments, exams, chronic fatigue, hospital visits and bad college food….but I won't. I have no excuses. Annieme- you're a saint for putting up with me. ;_;

**Warnings**: Bitch!Drunk!Cross-Dresser!Kick-Ass!Neji (lol because it HAD to be done.) Dirty Talk: Whooooo boy does Itachi have a filthy mouth. XD Exhibitionism. **CRACK**

**A/N:** Lol, I think this is the shortest fic I've ever written XD

* * *

If one more fucking asshole put their hands on Neji's ass then the Hyuuga was going to jail for murder.

_Motherfuck_ Itachi for liking this smoky bum fuck of a bar anyway. Glaring into the amber depths of his scotch Neji promised himself that he'd get even. His lover knew how the Hyuuga hated the kind of attention he was bound to receive in places like this; never mind that _The Sound_ was an exclusive five star, Michelin rated Gentleman's club- the assholes in here still acted like common pigs.

"Well _hello_ there sugar -"

"I will rip your dick off, I swear to god." Neji hissed.

The rotund man in ill-fitting Armani waddled away as fast as his bowed legs would carry him.

Neji bared his teeth at the retreating back before sighing and staring back down to the gleaming stained oak bar counter. Tucking a strand of long shimmering brown hair back behind his ear Neji sniffed and bit his lip in an odd moment of vulnerability.

Where was Itachi anyway? Surely, _surely_ the fashion mogul wouldn't have forgotten would he? It was he who had requested Neji come to the club in the first place. Surely, _surely_ their one year anniversary meant something to him? Maybe- but- Itachi wouldn't deliberately humiliate him like this would he? Would-

"Another scotch sweetheart?"

The bartender's gruff voice rumbled soothingly from across the counter and Neji glanced up to his kind bearded face, cigarette sticking out between full lips.

"Don't- don't call me that." The sad Hyuuga pouted.

The man- his name tag read Asuma- shook his head a wry grin creasing his weathered handsome face.

"I call 'em like I see 'em honey. If I wasn't so sure your man would behead me for looking at you sideways I'd complement you on your legs too."

Beside himself the young Hyuuga allowed a wry smile to twitch across his lips. A quick glance to the wall clock reminded him that Itachi was thirty seven minutes late and the smile faded. Tachi was never late.

A soft brush against his fingers brought Neji's attention to the crystal glass that Asuma had just poured a double into. The kind bartender brushed Neji's fingers once more.

"Give him a little more time sweetheart." He said softly, "Only a fool would leave you here."

Neji smiled. Okay, a few more minutes then. He'd give Itachi that.

* * *

"a-and then he leans over and does this- this _thing _with his tongue and pushes it _right_ up my-"

"Ok sweetheart," a gruffly amused voice cut in, "I'm cutting you off."

"What?" Neji returned his delicate being barely perched on the long legged stool. "But- but I was just getting to the good part!" The tipsy Hyuuga shifted on his chair and another inch of mile long milky leg revealed itself to the hungry eyed vultures clustered around the beautifully flustered man.

"Yeah Asuma!" One of the lechers standing far too close to Neji cut in, his spiky blue hair sticking up into the air like charged fibres. "He was just getting to the good part! Come on beautiful- lemme get cha another drink. What'cha sipping? Scotch? Vodka? My dripping coc-"

Asuma tossed a bar towel at him. "Knock it off Suigetsu. You don't wanna know the corners of the ocean your pieces are gonna end up in if you mess with this one."

The blue haired business man smiled a shark grin before sidling up to Neji and slipping a daring hand up a pale thigh. Slow to react, Neji blinked blur and wild tendrils of silky brown hair out of his beautiful eyes. Everything was so soft and mellow to the Hyuuga and even though there was something vaguely off about the scent of the cologne surrounding him Neji wanted nothing more than to release some soft giggles and collapse into Tachi's hard arms.

Mmm. Tachi. Neji licked his lips and allowed his lids to fall over lavender eyes as he sighed and remembered the blow job of epic proportions that he'd given his older lover the morning he had left on his flight to Beijing. The soft pitter of the rain was splattering against the wall to wall glass windows of the condo bedroom that dark morning two weeks ago when Neji had woken up from deep sleep with a desperate urge to suck the hot fluid out of Itachi's cock. Crawling down the Uchiha's prone form Neji had suckled on Itachi's flesh for a small eternity, always backing off when the fashion mogul began to come.

God-what a morning. Neji sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as tendrils of remembered heat crept across his flesh like silken feathers. He was craving that again damnit.

"_See_ Asuma." A far too grating and rough voice cackled too close to the Hyuuga heir's sensitive ear. "He wants it so bad he's probably gagging for it."

Asuma forced down a cruel grin. "I don't think so- but you'll be gagging on a fist soon if you don't let him go. I'm warning you Juugo- grab Sui and get out of here before-"

"Before what?" An oilier voice sneered.

And the voice that slithered into the conversation then was like poison. _"Before I strangle you by your intestines and mount you head on my mantle._"

Neji flailed. Tachi! That voice belonged to Tachi! Spinning around- and _whoa_ that was soooo not a good idea- Neji waited for the world to settle before tottering unsteadily on six inch heels over to the homicidal Uchiha male glaring painful annihilation at the three men who had surrounded the drunk Hyuuga.

"Tachi!" Neji purred arms outstretched towards his furious eyed lover clad in black silk and dark cotton. A strong possessive hand wrapped itself around the Hyuuga's waist and pulled him securely into a hard chest.

Neji sighed and nuzzled the warm flesh at the base of Itachi's throat. See- he knew his Tachi would never desert him- even if her was three and a half hours late.

Itachi lifted his pale hand and stroked a soft territorial line from Neji's hair, down his back and to settle defensively on the tight swell of Neji's ass.

"Hey man!" Suigetsu snapped, stepping forward. "Who the _fuck_ do you-"

"If you don't leave now I won't bother making your death look like an accident." Itachi hissed.

The blue haired businessman paled and stepped back a bit. "Wha-"

"Come on man." Juugo whispered to his friend. "That's Itachi fuckin' Uchiha you're messin' with. If you wanna keep your balls then we need to leave the bitch alone and get the fuck outa here. Like _now_."

Suigetsu turned to stare at the taller man who was oddly hunched in on himself and staring shiftily at the floor. Grunting the slender man snatched up his jacket and stalked away without grace, his large companion striding quickly behind him.

Neji didn't even notice.

Itachi smelled so amazing; like sandalwood and menthol smoke.

"Come Neji." The elder male turned and guided the unsteady teen to a circular wooden table repressed into a shady corner. Sliding into the padded seat Itachi gently pulled the addled Hyuuga down beside him. Neji sighed and lowered his tired head back unto Itachi's chest, purring when slender fingers settled into his long hair.

"S'glad you came. Knew- Knew you wouldn't leave me there. Just so-so…" Neji trailed off as yawned.

The stroking paused for a while before the darker haired male continued. "I would never do that to you Neji. I keep my word."

"Mmmm" the Hyuuga mumble more interested in the delicious scent wafting from the break in Itachi's collar that what was coming out of his mouth at the moment. The amazing smell of warm fragrant skin was making Neji itch to trail his tongue all over it.

"Unfortunately, as I was boarding the flight back home a fire erupted in the print lab at the Headquarters. I was forced to contain the situation before I could return."

"Hmm." Neji moaned again. "So thas'why you smell like smoke."

A soft twitch curved the Uchiha heir's lips for a second. "Yes koi, that is why."

And something soft and beautiful unfurled in Neji's stomach at the soft endearment that he so rarely heard.

"Good." Neji sniffed. "Cause if you'd left me for some other guy I'd have shoved my right heel up your ass."

Itachi threw back his head and released and even rarer laugh. "Would you really do that to my Neji?"

The slender pale eyed youth straightened up and glared "I-I _suffered_ through having Sasuke wax my legs for you. I'm in a five inch leather nothing for you- you're _damn_ right I'd have chopped off your balls if you'd stood me up."

Neji tossed his head (and swayed a bit but the effect was already achieved). "No one stands up Neji Hyuuga."

Itachi's dark eyes glinted with amusement and a hint of desire in the dim fey lighting of the club. "No one indeed." He murmured before reopening his arms and inviting his younger lover to enter them. Once Neji was settled Itachi tilted his beautiful angular face up and brushed hungry lips over the Hyuuga's coral ones.

"Will you forgive me for my tardiness, little Hyuuga?" The elder's voice had deepened to a smoky husk that slithered over Neji's skin like liquid sin.

"Yes." He replied his stomach churning with anticipation generated my Itachi's insubstantial kisses. A soft moan escaped him when Itachi sucked softly at his bottom lip.

"And will you open for me, little Hyuuga?"

Neji's bones turned to water and he buried his hands into Itachi's hair, yanking the older man closer. The kiss was like hot coals and sweet wine- all burning and dark and that sent tendrils of wet heat coiling through his belly like snakes. Neji's carefully tucked cock was awake and swelling beneath the tight confines of his leather skirt in the cup of the tiny pair of almost nothing silk boy shorts that barely hugged the curve of his ass.

Sucking on Itachi's questing tongue the Hyuuga dropped one of his hands to sink into the open collar of Itachi's simply black silk shirt. The desire from earlier roared through Neji again and the young Hyuuga opened his mouth to vocalize it.

"Tachi- Tachi I-"

The clearing of somebody's throat interrupted Neji. "Ahem, unfortunately gentlemen, I'm sorry to tell you that no public displays of affection are allowed in the-"

Who the fuck was this moron interrupting him? Neji decided to try again and maybe the fool would leave. Reaching up he tugged harder on Itachi's shirt. "Tachi, I have to _tell_ you something."

Itachi for his part merely tightened his arms around the Hyuuga and turned a withering glare on the uniformed interloper.

"No displays of affection yet tolerate scenes of harassment. Where was this concern for the public I wonder when my lover was almost assaulted at you bar?"

The man shifted uncomfortable. "Sir, your...companion did not seem to be in any-"

Tired of being ignored Neji straddled Itachi's hips and groaned. "_Itachi_! It's really _important_!"

The Uchiha heir clasped Neji's ass to keep the skirt at the barely decent level it was before it could ride up any further with the intoxicated teen's unchecked movements and scar the blatantly homophobic man next to them.

"Yes Neji? What is it?"

Neji blinked. Leaning forward he pressed their foreheads together.

"I _really_ want to suck you cock Tachi."

A strangled choke from beside them went unnoticed.

"Now?" Itachi cocked a brow.

"Mmmhm." Neji replied starting to shift and rub against the growing hardness he could feel through his thin underwear and Itachi's pants.

"Wanna lick the veins on your cock right now. And you can come on my face this time if you want-but just 'cause it's our anniversary. You can't do it otherwise- its gets in my hair."

Itachi's smirk was devilish. "I though protein was good for your hair?"

Neji sat back and pondered this for a moment his kiss swollen bottom lip pushed out in though.

He sniffed. "But it makes it all sticky- and I wanna swallow it instead. S'all hot an' sweet and slides down my throat like-"

Neither of them noticed when the decidedly red in the face maître d scampered away from them like a frightened animal.

"Like what little Hyuuga?" Itachi whispered, shaping a large palm around a round buttock and squeezing tightly. Itachi gently nuzzled his nose against a prominent cheekbone as he whispered into Neji's flushing ear. "Tell me how good it feels when I gently feed you my cock."

Neji sank his teeth into his red lip and ground harshly down unto the rigid hardness beneath him. A stinging pop to the ass sent his head of wild cinnamon hair flinging backwards as he gasped.

"Itachi!"

The Uchiha had both hands under Neji's skirt now and was kneading the supple flesh into submission, squeezing and tugging- casting the shape of Neji's body with his desire. The slighter man was moaning unashamedly and Itachi- though fully cognizant of the sometimes incredulous but mostly lustful stares around them-simply dipped his head and began sucking mercilessly on Neji's neck.

"Tell me Neji. Tell me how it feels when my wet cockhead breaches your soft lips. Tell how you whimper and clench when I push myself down into your tight, resisting throat. Tell me how you _moan_ when I fill your mouth until it runs hot and thick down your chin."

Neji's vision was swimming and his hips were gyrating hard in the tight grip his lover had on him. His moans were deep, long and lusty.

"Tachi- no- no stop I can't- I _can't_-"

The aroused Uchiha kissed his way back up to Neji's ear. "Of course you can koi. You can take my cock beautifully, especially when you're all dressed up for me. I love the skirt by the way Neji, how I look forward to having you stain it white as I drill open your wet hole and batter your prostate into submission."

Orgasm was climbing up Neji's spine faster than quicksilver.

"Good…so good. You fuck me so well Tachi- and I can feel when you come and then I get so wet inside with it-"

Neji's world went topsy-turvy for a moment as Itachi swiftly stood. It was a moment before he realized that he was being held up by strong arms and Neji twined long bare legs around Itachi's waist. The leather skirt had ridden up to nothing and the soft swell of his pale buttocks were only partially hidden from view by Itachi's splayed fingers.

Neji busied himself with sucking dark hickeys into Itachi's neck, licking and swallowing the intoxicating scent of Itachi's skin down into his very being. The cool night air sent shivers up his spine as they exited the club through a discreet side exit that led under trellised archways to a semi private parking lot.

Heat was singing Neji's very body and the soft fluttering in his gut was causing his asshole to clench and clutch at a phantom memory of a thickly veined, thrusting cock.

"Want you. Want you inside me Tachi-god. C'mon- please. Can't wait- can't-"

And suddenly Neji was gasping and staring up at the gibbous moon and the flittering lights of the Tokyo star line.

A deep feline purr erupted beneath him and Neji's lust addled mind realized that he was spread eagled and open on the hood of Itachi's sin black phantom. The million dollar machine was humming and vibrating with dangerous anticipation; the sharp thrum beneath him travelled up and down his body in waves, drumming pleasure into his belly and leaking cock.

Neji gasped and immediately his mouth was invaded by Itachi's dominating tongue. When the Uchiha finally allowed Neji to breathe the younger man's vision was spinning.

"I will not wait to take you." Itachi growled, his musky scent of hot arousal and woodsy smoke shot straight past Neji's consciousness and into the primal part of his brain that was screaming for sex- for his body to be bent open and sunk into- for cum to coat his insides and run out of his body like water.

"But- but not here? Surely Itachi- you won't-"

Hard Hands hauling Neji's legs up and outward over Itachi's shoulders proved him immediately wrong. With a sharp tug Itachi had yanked the offending panties down creamy thighs and left them to dangle off one leg.

"The lot is deserted Neji: It is one in the morning and my cock is slick and desperate for you. I cannot wait."

The Hyuuga licked his lips as a second, harder thrill at the forbidden and heathen act bloomed in his mind.

"Lube?" he questioned breathlessly.

In answer Itachi ducked his head, nuzzled his face behind the Hyuuga's silky smooth balls and drove his tongue mercilessly into the soft pink dip located there. Neji's scream ricocheted around the shadowed lot.

The shimmering halo of the moon made the males pale skins glow like liquid silver and fey light. Pleasure, hot and thick, cut Neji into ribbons as his most sensitive skin was mauled with lustful attack. Itachi's tongue was the eight deadly sin and the slick muscle was working open the tiny pucker with alarming alacrity.

"No more." Neji gasped, the magic of moonlight, cold air and forbidden pleasure robbing him of his breath. "Just fuck me Uchiha."

Obedient, Itachi pulled back and shoved one of Neji's long legs up unto his chest- the other he balanced on his shoulder as he placed a soft kiss to the black stiletto bound foot.

"Relax your body for me Little Hyuuga." Neji whimpered as the thick hot tip of an aroused penis nudged against his hole. "Loosen your muscles and accept me Neji." The tip pressed and bore down, forcing the tight clench to part and accept the large, weeping intrusion.

Itachi leaned down and bit Neji's ear. "And when I sink into you, tighten and mold to me. Hold on to me koi for I won't be gentle when I reclaim you." And with a sharp thrust Itachi buried himself ruthlessly into pillow soft depths of Neji's insides.

"Ah! Tachi-god!"  
Desperate to obey Neji clenched his belly and tightened ruthlessly around the spear splitting him open.

"Fuck-Tachi- so hard inside me- god I-"

But Itachi had already started and the sharp drilling thrusts were burying themselves deeper and deeper into silky hot territory with each smooth swivel of Itachi's hips. Neji was somewhere between orgasm and nirvana, his mind seem blown to the ends of the earth and his tight inner depths stuffed full with pulsing cock.

Itachi was an ethereal being above him- his dark hair blending seamlessly into the night and his skin shining moon bright under the white glare of Luna's gaze. Black eyes burned pits into Neji's soul as the slams of his hip forced Neji's red and spasming hole to accept his slick and drilling penis.

"Take my Neji." The being whispered his dark voice harsh. The purring car was sending hard vibrations deep into the uke's body as the fat head of Itachi's cock battered the swollen gland tucked into the Hyuuga's body.

"Gonna cum- fuck 'Tachi- my cock's gonna burst." Neji groaned as his head fell back and his hands scrabbled along smooth chrome and cold glass. The jarring thrusts were slamming him into the hood and Neji reached down to desperately start jerking off his enraged erection.

"Ah- ah- _deeper_, Itachi, please. Want you deeper inside me- need you to cum inside me!"

Itachi veritably roared and bent Neji's supine body into unnatural forms and he rammed his aching cock into the wet heat that clutched and grabbed at him in desperation. He was nearing his own end quickly and after two weeks of not being inside his lover Itachi was full to bursting with slick come ready to be spilled into a soft and clutching asshole.

And then- out of nowhere- orgasm snapped Neji's sanity in half and flung him into high heaven. His body coiled and snapped up and his red, bitten mouth released a scream of pure ecstasy into the night air. The sight undid the laces of Itachi's control and the controlled fashion mogul surrendered himself to the little death.

Pulse after pulsing wave of wet pleasure sank into Neji's insides and warmed him like fire. He could do nothing but whimper at the feeling- they didn't do it without a condom often- that first indiscretion in Itachi's office a year ago notwithstanding- and Neji always glorified in the primal pleasure of receiving and being filled with his lovers hot seed.

Slowly the sounds of reality seeped back into his mind and lax Neji allowed his legs to slip down and rest on the warmed car. Itachi was till spasming inside him and Neji sank long fingers into his mate's hair, rubbing and calming him as his lover regained his composure.

"Always." Itachi whispered finally "Always so perfect when I'm inside you. Always so forgiving when I wrong you. Always so ready to receive me when I deny you…How can you ever believe I would leave you Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji's exhausted mind sighed and began to shut down. It was with mild regret that he felt Itachi's slick manhood slide from its prison. He hadn't the strength to clamp himself closed and already he could feel the wet emission of his lover's passion begin to slide through his tender entrance.

As he slipped into darkness Neji hummed in delight when the scent of sex and sandalwood invaded his senses as he was lifted.

"You can't- M'Neji fucking Hyuuga. M'Perfect."

And Itachi's soft chuckle of amusement serenaded him into sleep.

* * *

"Oooowwiiie." Neji groaned as his aching body shifted in bed. So this was why normal people didn't fuck on top of cars- hard metal was murder on ones back when one's ass was being drilled into the next century.

"I would apologize if I truly believed I had wronged you- but I don't."

Neji sniffed and turned away from Itachis knowing gaze. "You _suck_ Tachi."

"No koi- you suck. As a matter of fact you were rather desperate to suck me off last night if you remember."

"Well it's a damn good thing I don't isn't it?" Neji lied, his face flushed. "At least there was nobody there to see me get my drunk ass nailed to a car."

"That's what _you_ think." A snide voice cut in.

Neji froze before glancing up at the devil spawn that stood smirking in the doorway.

"Sasuke." He called coolly, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your soon to be carcass."

"You can insult me all you like- it won't stop the video of you being bent over a phantom from going viral on Facebook. Think of it as righteous justice after your lover over there leaked those pictures of me in bunny ears and a pink thong to the fangirls."

Neji felt horror crawl up his belly.

"You didn't"

"Oh I so did. And no, I don't care if you string my guts for garters Itachi cause I will have died happy."

And Itachi's smile was as scary as a zombie apocalypse.

"Then I suggest you run and hide little brother. Because in ten seconds I'm going to obliterate you from the face of existence."

Neji took fierce pleasure in watching Sasuke stick his nose into the air and spin rather quickly on his heel.

"Oh and Neji," Itachi whispered to the mound of blankets the Hyuuga had buried himself in.

"I really did love you in that skirt I designed. For next year I have this mini-dress in mind that-"

Neji kicked Itachi off the bed. "Fuck you Uchiha, you _and_ your love of fashion."

* * *

OWARI.

Fuck me.

Fuck me sideways with a nine iron.

Wow.

That is all.


End file.
